It is widely known from prior art literature now that alternating the profile of a wind turbine rotor blade, also changes its aerodynamic characteristics. For a rotor blade also adding spoilers/Gurney flaps to the surface of the blade enhances the characteristics. Examples hereof are:
WO 2010/066501 A discloses a wind turbine rotor blade with a flow guiding device attached on a pressure side of the blade. The flow surface is formed so that for each transverse cross-section, end point tangent to the inflow surface at the endpoint crosses the profiled contour at a crossing point, where the profiled contour has a profile tangent to the profiled contour, and so that an angle between the profile tangent and the end point tangent is at least 45 degrees.
WO 2007/118581 A discloses a rotor blade where the inboard part of the blade is provided with a flow guiding device on the pressure side of the blade in order to delay separation of the airflow and increasing the aerodynamic performance of the blade.
WO 2004/097215 A discloses various solutions for changing the aerodynamic properties at the trailing edge of a rotor blade by alternating the trailing edge profile.
EP 1 845 258 A discloses a rotor blade having a Gurney flap device arranged in the transition portion of the rotor blade. The flap device has a concave curvature and is arranged at the trailing edge on the pressure side of the blade.